Indelicate Balances
by romulania
Summary: Spock and Uhura's relationship unravels after Chekhov commits a desperate act and Spock learns Uhura was the cause. In the meantime two members of Sickbay start friendships with our favorite couple. Will this lead to new pairings? Spock/Chapel, Bones/Uhu
1. Chapter 1

Indelicate Balances(Star Trek 2009) Spock and Uhura's relationship begins to unravel after Chekhov commits a desperate act and Spock learns Uhura was the cause. In the meantime two members of Sickbay start friendships with our favorite couple. Will this lead to some new pairings? Read and Find Out!

Prologue: Enterprise near Vulcan

"I've lost her! I've lost her!" Pavel Chekhov cried desperately. He had just locked on to the eight humanoids but only seven signatures beamed aboard the Enterprise. The last was lost in the the nothingness of the disintegration of Vulcan. Pavel was horrified. He had failed to save Spock's mother. She was one of the most important people in Spock's life and he had not saved her. He left his post to go to the transporter room to aid the Vulcan Elders. He stiffly posed and tried to walk over to Spock. There was a blank emptiness in the Vulcan's black eyes. The Vulcan turned and stared at him intently. He did not say anything but Chekhov could feel the wave of accusations emanating from the Vulcan. You failed to save my mother, you failed to save my mother. Pavel turned and rapidly walked back to the bridge. He would try to talk to Spock later. His throat felt dry and he wanted to cry but he could not.

Somehow Pavel managed to work on the bridge because he had to. The Enterprise was going after the Narada. He was able to talk to Spock about tactics. He was very pleased that the Commander liked his suggestion for hiding the ship behind one of Saturn's moons. The Commander had taken his side when Dr. McCoy had questioned his ideas because he was only seventeen. Pavel felt better. When this emergency was over, he told himself that he would give Commander Spock the apology that was long overdue. The Vulcan no longer seemed so forbidding. Maybe they could have a better relationship or even become friends. Pavel knew that Commander Spock did not have too many friends. In better spirits then he had been hours ago, Pavel went back to the navigation console.

Chapter 1 Back at the Academy

The Romulan crisis was over. The Enter prise and the starships in the Laurentian system had returned to Starfleet Academy. The ships were sent for repairs. The crew of the Enterprise and the other ships would return to their classes and take their finals until graduation exercises would begin in six weeks. Most cadets were returned to the dorm rooms they had before the operation. After graduation there would be a brief shore leave before being reassigned to the remaining starships.

The Cadet dorms were empty. 4000 cadets had been lost in the Battle of Vulcan. Deep depression settled upon the academy. Cadets clung to friends and roommates they were reunited with. Others felt guilty at their survival and walked around in a deep fog. Pavel Chekhov was one of these. He had lost his roommate in the Battle of Vulcan. Pavel could not sleep at night. He kept dreaming about losing Spock's mother. He could not eat or sleep. Hikaru Sulu told him to see Starfleet Medical. He even kept Chekhov company in the latter's dorm room so Chekhov would not be afraid.

Nyota Uhura was luckier. Gaila had survived the Battle of Vulcan. When the Farragut had been disabled she had managed to get away with some of the other crew members in Engineering in a shuttle craft. Nyota was excited about the Reunion with her best friend. They spent every spare moment they had together when they were not with their boyfriends. Gaila was back with Captain Kirk but she did not think they would have much of a relationship. He seemed overly interested in a new Yeoman who would join their crew. Gaila would also be transferred to the Enterprise. Captain Kirk thought she would make a good addition to the crew because of her computer skills. She was going to work in the Engineering department and in Science. Her shift would be in the evenings.

Nyota was uneasy about her relationship to Spock. She had to initiate everything from their dates to their kisses. He often seemed reticent. He often spoke to her about his need to rebuild his race. He wanted to have a family. She however did not want to settle down. She had worked hard for her career and wanted it to continue. She even dreamed of having her own ship someday perhaps a diplomatic vessel that would aid other worlds.

She was also jealous and afraid of losing Spock. She always threw a laser like stare to any woman who showed an interest in him. She also wondered about his budding friendship with Kirk. It could be something more. Kirk was a womanizer but he could have male lovers too. It was not unheard of. After all Sulu and Chekhov were an item. She frowned in distaste.

She was becoming alarmed at the relationships Spock was forming. In addition to Kirk he was becoming closer to Dr. McCoy and the Head Nurse Christine Chapel. Nurse Chapel was an striking blond who made no secret of her growing attraction for the Vulcan Science Officer. She often worked with him in the Science Department. She also started a chess club for the crew on the Enterprise. This often brought her into contact with both the Captain and the First Officer. Although they were on leave the Chess club continued and included many Cadets from other ships. It was still meeting weekly at Star fleet Academy.

Nyota's possessiveness was very disturbing to Spock. He loved Nyota but they were not bond mates. He did not like being told what he could do and who to see. He enjoyed his friendship with Kirk and thought Nyota was making too much out of the time they spent together. He also resented Nyota ordering him to quit seeing Nurse Chapel. Nurse Chapel was a great friend. He enjoyed playing chess with her. She was a fierce and challenging opponent. He could also discuss Science with her. She was an expert in Biochemistry. He even was lectured about spending too much time with female subordinates in his department.

Spock sighed as he dressed. He walked across the campus to meet Nyota for breakfast in the cafeteria. When he entered the building, he heard her shouting.

"Listen, you Medical Moron! You keep your hands off of my man! You are not his type anyway! I cannot imagine him going out with a washed out albino like you!"

"Spock is a good friend and colleague. I work with him in the Science lab and we play chess. I cannot stay away from him because we are chess masters and we run the chess club meetings," Nurse Chapel replied in a soft voice.

"Well, you had better make sure that you don't open your legs for him, you Whore!" Uhura warned.

"I am not that type of woman!" the Nurse yelled back. "If you continue to harass me in such a manner I will charge you with conduct unbecoming an officer!"

"Here is what I think of your charges!" Uhura reached out and slapped the nurse across the cheek.

"LIEUTENANT UHURA! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Spock shouted. Both women turned in the direction of the Commander's voice.

"Nurse Chapel, I apologize for any injury you have received." Spock said kindly. "We will hold the chess club meeting as usual. You are dismissed. I need to speak with Lieutenant Uhura alone."

"You are not responsible for Lieutenant Uhura's actions Commander Spock, "Nurse Chapel said. "But thank you for the apology, Sir." She saluted Commander Spock, turned on her heel and left through the cafeteria's main entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Our Duties to the Service

Spock guided Uhura across the campus to the botanical gardens. He did not speak. She felt the waves of anger emanating from him. He lead her to a bench under a shady arbor. They sat down together and he took her hands in his. Spock struggled with his Vulcan shields. It took him a few minutes to assume his normally controlled expression.

"Nyota," he began, "you are quite emotional lately. You seem to object to my having friendships with anyone."

"I am really sorry Spock," she replied. "I just love you so much I guess I don't want to share you with others."

"Then we must bond. Vulcans feel that way about their mates. I want to start a family Nyota."

"Spock, we have discussed this before. It will be years before I can settle down. I want to have my own star ship."

"I understand Nyota. But what about my needs? I have lost my mother and my planet. I feel a responsibility to continue my clan."

"We will have to wait a few years. Why should I give up my career when it has just started?"

"Yes, you are right but that is not what we came here to discuss. Nyota, your conduct back there was

inexcusable. Nurse Chapel is a colleague."

"ARE YOU SURE SHE IS NOT MORE THAN THAT SPOCK?"

"Nyota, you do not need to raise your voice. You do not understand. I love you but you are smothering me. You seem to get angry or upset if I want to talk to Jim or anyone else. I need to have relationships with other people besides you. You have to let me breathe, Nyota. I am not your property. I am a Vulcan male from a prominent family."

"You don't have to throw your background in my face Spock. You are unaware of our differences. I always have to get you to show any little sign of affection. It almost like kissing a wall. You should be thankful I put up with you. You make me frustrated. You do not understand the needs of a human female."

"Nevertheless Nyota I will not have you telling me who I can see or who I can talk to. I will simply not allow it. You should trust me to know that I love you more than any other female."

"I can't help it Spock. I always lose the people I love. I broke up with my last boyfriend. He had a fling with another girl. And my father left me when I was a child."

" I cannot help you with your past Nyota. But I do not want you to interfere with my friendships or professional relationships. That will make our being together almost impossible. I have been threatened with disciplinary action because of your arguments with my friends and female colleagues. Admiral Barnett was planning to take me off the Enterprise."

"I am really sorry, Spock. I did not realize this was so serious. I will try to control myself."

"Please see that you do. These incidents could jeopardize your own career as well. As your superior officer I might have to bring you up on court martial charges."

"Don't even go there Spock! You don't have to discipline me like a junior cadet."

" I want you to see the seriousness of your actions! Our duties to the service transcend our personal relationship no matter how much we might not wish them to. Please understand that if you engage in any other unjustified arguments or harassment of your fellow officers it would mean the end of our relationship and possible further disciplinary action that would jeopardize our advancement. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. In order to do our duty we must get along with others. Please do what you can to improve your relations with the rest of the crew or I will take disciplinary action against you. When it comes to my duty to Starfleet I do not show favoritism."

"Nyota, I also think you should get some counseling. This is not normal behavior for a human female."

"All right Spock," she said demurely and kissed the top of one pointed ear. He kissed her back and then walked her to her quarters. However Nyota was deeply unhappy. She did not relish being disciplined by Spock and she seethed at his treatment of her. He was such an arrogant pointy eared bastard. Then she laughed. She was beginning to sound like Doctor McCoy. Her thoughts turned to a pair of twinkling blue eyes in Sickbay. Get it together Nyota. You belong to Spock. Nevertheless, she could not get the charming doctor out of her head. She looked forward to seeing him at the Chorale rehearsal in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pavel and Nyota's Meeting

Christine Chapel could hardly wait to get off her shift. Finals were coming up and then graduation. She managed to put away the medical supplies when Dr. McCoy joined her.

" I heard you and Lieutenant Uhura were fighting over the pointy-eared hobgoblin. Who won? He remarked sardonically. " What do you women see in him anyway? I guess you like the silent type."

"Doctor, at least he does not make foolish remarks about my personal life. I am only just a friend. He has a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. And I may have to end my association with him. The Lieutenant is deeply jealous."

"That is what I don't understand. How could an intelligent sophisticated goddess like Uhura be attracted to an alien that looks like the devil and talks like a computer? You seem more like his type. How did he meet Uhura and you?"

Christine ignored the Doctor's senseless remark and continued.

"She was in his Vulcan language class and he promoted her to be his graduate assistant. I took some of his classes too mainly Physics and Advanced Vulcan. I studied biochemistry at the Vulcan Science Academy and I knew the beginning parts of the language. Then I joined the Chess Club and became its master like he is."

" Did you want to be Spock's Assistant?"

"Only for his Physics class but Uhura was his best student. I excel mainly in Medical."

"Uhura is smart and beautiful Christine. I would like to date her myself but I do not want that pointy- eared bastard to beat me up like he did Kirk. Would you like to go out for a drink so we can console each other? You can call me Leonard."

"Leonard, Spock is just a friend. But I will go out with you."

"You can't fool me Chris. You look at him like Uhura does. Besides we have other things to discuss. Like you going to medical school."

"I want to finish my duty on the Enterprise first. Then I will think about it. But Leonard before we go I want to discuss one more thing. I am really worried about Pavel Chekhov. He seems really depressed and mopey lately. I thinks he feels guilty about the death of Spock's mother because he could not transport her out before Vulcan collapsed."

"Yes, I have noticed he has had nightmares. He at least has a good friendship with Sulu although I expect it may be a love relationship. Maybe we can get Spock to talk to him. Have you tried to approach Spock?"

" Yes, I have but I feel reluctant to talk about his mother. I finally got up the courage to talk to him about it today but I had the argument with Uhura. I am afraid to approach him again. I do not want to cause him any trouble."

"Maybe I can talk to Uhura about persuading Spock to talk to Chekhov. I am at least friends with her. We are in the Starfleet Chorale together."

"Sounds like a great idea, Leonard," Christine agreed with relief. Linking arms they exited the medical offices and went to a local watering hole.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Pavel Chekhov looked around the cafeteria. He sought an answer to his overwhelming guilt. He had talked to Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel about his guilt. They had told him he was not responsible and that Spock probably did not blame him but he did not believe it. He wanted to hear from the Science Officer's lips that he was forgiven. He was very afraid to approach the Vulcan. Spock had returned to

his normal inscrutable self after the Enterprise's Voyage back to Earth. Chekhov had no way of knowing how Spock felt about Chekhov's part in his mother's death. He could not forget the haunted empty look in the obsidian black eyes. That looked made Chekhov cringe. What if Spock judged him and made him responsible for his mother's death? Would he be court martialed? Maybe he deserved to be courtmartialed. There had to be some way of approaching Spock that those who knew the Vulcan could suggest. He had thought of asking Nurse Chapel but he had already talked to her too much about this situation and did not want to bother her. Maybe Chapel was not that close to Spock. No it had to be someone else. Uhura would be the most obvious choice. She was bossy but nice sometimes. He would just have to get her in a good mood and get her alone. He certainly did not want to approach her when she was with Spock or Gaila. She would sometimes go early to the cafeteria to study or grade papers for Spock. So that was who he was looking for when he glanced around the cafeteria. He even bought a velvet rose to give to her. He wanted to soften her up before he made his request.

Pavel was rewarded for his efforts. Uhura sat down at a table by herself. Pavel took his tray and the red velvet rose and walked over to her table. His feelings of guilt would soon be resolved at last.

"Lowtenant Uhura, do you mind if I zit with you?" Chekhov asked.

Uhura looked annoyed at the young Ensign but grudgingly replied "No" and pointed to the empty chair across from her. The last person she wanted to see was the young Ensign but Spock's warning about getting along with the other officers on the crew planted itself in her mind.

Pavel sat down and stared at the communications chief. His throat was dry and he could barely speak.

"Is there something you needed to discuss with me Ensign?" Uhura politely asked with a tinge of irritation creeping into her voice.

Pavel took out the velvet rose and presented it to Uhura. "Why that is lovely. Thank you Ensign," Uhura replied. "But what is the reason for this?"

"I need you to do a favor for me, Lowtenant. Could you please talk to Meester Spock? I have to discuss something wiv heem that is wery important. I do nut know how to talk wiv him."

Uhura felt white hot anger rising within her throat. First Nurse Chapel and now this. The nerve of the little twerp wanting to get romantically involved with Spock. Everyone in Starfleet suspected that Chekhov was gay. What happened between him and Sulu? Why did every officer in Starfleet have to throw themselves at her man? And now this officer wanted her to help jump start their possible relationship.

"Spock and I are in a serious relationship, Ensign," she hissed. " I doubt that he would even be interested in you. Spock is not homosexual. Vulcans consider being gay an affront to their society."

"Pleeze, Meez Uhura. I do not want to make love to Meester Spock. I only want to apologize to heem beecooz I could not save hees mutter." the little Ensign pleaded.

Uhura was not mollified. Irrational jealousy clouded her logical judgment. She could not believe that Chekhov was not trying to seduce Spock. "Spock is not rational when it comes to his mother's death," she lectured. "I would not approach him if I were you. He blames you but he just won't talk about it. After all it is your fault Ensign. No apology to him could bring her back. I think it would be wise for you to stay away from him."

"Pleeze, Meez Uhura. I need to do some zing. Could you go wiv me to talk to heem? He vould lizen to you."

"No, I will not. And don't you dare approach Spock or me again! You have to live with your guilt!"

"Meez Uhura, help me wiv zees. Zere ees no one else. I need Meester Spock to forgive me!" Ensign Chekhov reached across the table and grabbed Uhura's hands. He was so desperate that tears started running down his cheeks.

Uhura quickly withdrew her hands. She stood up and dropped the rose to the ground and crushed it

beneath her boot. She turned a laser-like stare on the cowering Ensign.

"Sexual harassment is a court-martial offense Ensign. If you approach either Spock or myself in this manner you will be charged and brought before a board of inquiry. I have to leave to work in Spock's office. You can count on me telling him about this incident! I imagine he will want to talk to you about your misconduct. You will be lucky if he does not charge you right now. If I were you, I would resign my Commission. You have no future in Starfleet!" She turned around and made her way to the cafeteria doors.

Chekhov put his head on the table and cried. No one noticed. His life was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Suicide

Doctor McCoy told Nurse Chapel to keep an eye on Chekhov. He prescribed a powerful narcotic so the Ensign could sleep. He was worried about doing this so he had Nurse Chapel keep an eye on the young Russian. He was also dissatisfied because Uhura seemed very withdrawn and did not want to talk about the Ensign when he had tried to approach her.

Nurse Chapel and Commander Spock finished the Chess Club Meeting. The young nurse decided to speak to the the Vulcan Officer about the Russian ensign's overwhelming feelings of guilt. Commander Spock was very concerned for the younger officer's welfare and wanted to help him right away.

"I had no idea that Ensign Chekhov was this upset. " Spock told the young nurse. "I hope I can ease his mind. I do not know what I could have done to upset him or Dr. McCoy should have told me about this sooner. As Medical Officers you need to let me know if any crew member has a crisis like this. Please do not let something like this go this long without telling me."

"You are a very compassionate man, Commander." Nurse Chapel remarked. She was very impressed with the depth of his concern for the young Ensign.

" I am merely trying to ease the mind of a young officer who is an asset to the Enterprise." Spock answered. " We will go to his quarters and talk to him about this now. Being that you are his friend and that he does seem afraid of me your presence will reassure him."

Christine agreed and both officers set off in the direction of the cadet dorms.

Spock pressed the dorm chime but the dorm door remained locked. Maybe Chekhov was with Sulu. Just to make sure Christine spoke to the computer console near the door.

"Computer, locate Ensign Chekhov."

"Ensign Chekhov is in his quarters," the mechanical voice replied.

Spock pressed the door chimes again. Christine pressed the button on the speaker next to the door.

"Ensign Chekhov, this is Nurse Chapel. Commander Spock is with me and wants to talk to you."

There was no reply only the sound of muffled sobbing.

"Ensign Chekhov open this door immediately. That is an order." Spock commanded.

The sobbing continued.

Christine spoke to the computer console, "Computer overide the lock on this door. Authorization Chapel Med Omega Nine"

The door automatically slid open. Nurse Chapel and Commander Spock stepped inside.

Both officers found the young Ensign dressed in his Starfleet black shorts and black T-shirt. He was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed sobbing. An empty bottle of vodka and an empty bottle of sleep medication lay on the floor next to his feet. Both officers rushed over to the young man and kneeled on either side of him. Christine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ensign Chekhov did you take all of these pills and drink the vodka?" Christine calmly asked. Chekhov stopped sobbing and nodded.

Chekhov turned his tear-stained face to Commander Spock.

"Don't charge me Commander Spock. I onlee talked to Lowtenant Uhura because I wanted to know how to eepologize to you. I did not mean to keel your mutter.I am zorry." Chekhov's voice rose higher and every word was punctated by a sob. He started to wheeze as his breathing grew more shallow.

Spock gripped Chekhov's other shoulder. "Take it easy, Ensign. Nurse Chapel and I are here to help you. Try not to talk. I am not charging you with anything."

Christine took out a portable oxygen mask out of her medical bag. She placed it over Chekhov's face.

"This will help you breathe," she said. "We are going to take you to the hospital. Everything will be all right." Spock turned on the console speaker in Chekhov's room and summoned medical transport. Christine sat beside Chekhov and spoke soothingly to him as he breathed through the mask. Then Spock sat down beside the young Ensign and slipped his arm around the young man's shoulders. He held Pavel that way until the paramedics arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 T'Pring's Visit

Dr. McCoy walked out of the emergency ward. Ensign Chekhov had been taken to intensive care and was resting comfortably. Nurse Chapel was staying by his side. Commander Spock wanted to stay too but McCoy insisted that he go to his quarters and get some rest. Before he left, Spock met with Doctor McCoy. " Doctor, we may have to charge Uhura with conduct unbecoming to an officer. I think talking to her drove the ensign to take the pills and drink the Vodka." Spock began.

"Well before you start pressing charges against the best communications officer in the fleet, I think you need to hear her side of the story. How do you know that Uhura caused this? It is not like her. He was feeling depressed and guilty over your mother's death. I am sure this was coming for along time. It was lucky you and Nurse Chapel found him when you did. The combination of the pills and vodka almost killed him."

Spock sat across from the doctor and steepled his fingers. "The Ensign was extremely upset and frightened of me. He thought I was going to press charges against him for talking to Lieutenant Uhura.

Doctor I intend to find out from Nyota what happened. But I want to talk to the Ensign first. Please let me know when he is awake so I can talk to him. I also plan to let him know that he has done nothing to cause the death of my mother. I hope that will alleviate his guilt. He is too young to be burdened with such trauma. I want to make sure that he is all right Doctor. And next time notify the Captain or me if one of the crew is suffering this type of emotional trauma. It is one of your duties as Chief Medical Officer."

"You know Spock," quipped McCoy, "we will make an emotional human out of you yet. You are okay in my book."

"Do not insult me doctor. You emotional humans need rational Vulcans." Spock answered. He left the hospital to go back to his quarters.

When he came back he found he had received a computer disk. He popped the disk in his monitor and

watched it. A beautiful Vulcan woman with dark hair appeared on the screen and announced that she was going to visit him at 1100 hours tomorrow in his office. Spock frowned. As if he did not have enough problems with females his former bond mate was going to show up. A year ago he had arranged to break the bond with T'Pring when his relationship with Uhura had gotten more serious. He had taken a trip to Vulcan and his father had summoned a Vulcan healer to sever the bond between the two. What could T'Pring want of him now? Was she trying to get him to go back to New Vulcan to rebuild their lost civilization?

T'Pring looked as arrogant and cruel as the day she did when he left Vulcan after ending their relationship. A handsome young Vulcan male with green eyes and rather large pointed ears as well as two large Vulcan bodyguards accompanied her. T'Pring and the young male with the green eyes met Spock in his office while the two guards waited outside.

T'Pring introduced the young man as Stonn. Stonn and Spock exchanged the traditional Vulcan salute spreading their fingers in a V shape.

"What is the purpose of your visit, T'Pring?" Spock asked.

"Stonn wants to be my consort and I want him Spock." T'Pring replied. " I just want to make sure that your house has no claim on me."

"T'Pring ,you are free to bond with whoever you wish. I have no claim on thee. Stonn, she is yours."Spock answered.

"Thank you Spock, son of Sarek, of the house of Surak. I honor thee." Stonn repeated the traditional platitudes.

"Now I must get back to my duties, Stonn and T'Pring."

"Spock, before we leave one more question. I have heard you have been busy with your human toys," T'Pring said. "In addition to the African woman who was your student I heard that you have a rather ugly skinny nurse as your concubine. And I also heard you were flirting with a young teenage boy, your tactical officer. Are these rumors true? If they are you are a disgrace to your Vulcan heritage."

"Leave my office at once T'Pring. I do not have to reply to your baseless illogical accusations. The nurse and the young boy are officers on my ship. I am only involved with Lieutenant Uhura."

"Stonn, please take your wife and leave me. I wish you peace and long life. You will need it being married to this woman. I fear you will have a difficult time ahead of you."

"Live long and prosper Spock, " Stonn said. "Let us leave my wife."

"Spock, do not bother coming back to new Vulcan." T'Pring warned. " Our race is not so desperate that we need your polluted human blood to rebuild it."

Spock did not answer as they both left. He felt relieved after they closed the door and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Spock Visits Chekhov

Chekhov's condition improved and he had been visited by nearly all of the crew members on the bridge except Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. He was relieved that he did not have to face either of them. Jim Kirk, the Captain had visited him and had ordered counseling as part of his rehabilitation before being allowed to serve on the ship. He would be confined to the psychiatric ward of the hospital until the Enterprise was repaired and his duties resumed. As soon as he was physically able he would tackle the makeup work needed to pass his classes and graduate. He had met with his tutor already. Sulu and Nurse Chapel came to see him everyday.

Today a rather imposing Vulcan officer stepped into his room. Commander Spock walked over to his bed and stood staring at him with his hands clasped behind his back. His expression as always was inscrutable.

Chekhov looked at the Commander embarassed. He suddenly remembered how he had cried in front of the tough Vulcan.

"Hello, sir, " he greeted Spock politely looking up from the physics book he had been reading.

"May I sit down Ensign?" the Vulcan asked. " We need to talk about what happened."

"Do we have to?" the Ensign pleaded.

"It is most necessary, Pavel for your well being and mine. May I call you Pavel, Ensign?". When Chekhov nodded Spock continued. "First of all I do not hold you responsible for my mother's death. I have looked at the transporter logs and there was no way you could have saved her. You acted in the only way you could have. Secondly, do not be afraid to come and talk to me. I am Vulcan but I do not judge people. Lieutenant Uhura and my other friends do not always know my thoughts and feelings. You should have asked me how I felt when you were so upset. It might have saved you from this crisis.

Third I need to know what Lieutenant Uhura said to you. I am not going to charge you with anything but I need to know what happened so that such an episode as your attempted suicide can be avoided in the future. So Pavel I want you to tell me what took place between you and Lieutenant Uhura."

So for the third time, Pavel repeated the story of the embarassing incident in the cafeteria that took place with Lieutenant Uhura. Pavel had already told the story to Doctor McCoy, Nurse Chapel, and Sulu when they were in his room at the same time. He had also repeated the story to the counselor assigned to him. All of the medical officers agreed that he should talk to Commander Spock in order to get well. This time it was harder to tell the story to Spock. He was still afraid to face the tough commander with the story about Spock's girlfriend. His throat choked up and tears came to his eyes when he told Spock about the threat of being charged with sexual harassment. Spock poured him a glass of water. When he finished drinking, Spock ordered him to continue finishing the story.

When he finished, Spock asked him, "Pavel, do you believe that Uhura's comments to you resulted in your suicide attempt?"

Pavel answered "Yes" then burst into tears. "I am zorry for zhat," he told the Commander.

"Do not apologize for your emotions, Ensign," Spock replied. " They are natural for a human." Spock sat down next to the young Russian on the bed and pulled Chekhov into his arms. Chekhov buried his face on Spock's shoulder and cried for the death of Spock's mother and all the guilt and sadness he had held. Spock stroked his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Breakup and a Friendship Begins

Spock went back to his office after the visit with Chekhov. Now he had to face Nyota. She would be finishing her shift as his assistant. After what he had found out from Chekhov, he could no longer bear to be in her presence. Yet he did want to hear her side of the story. But he also felt that Chekhov was telling the truth. He had no reason for lying.

When he walked in Nyota hugged him but he remained standing stiffly. He could not put his arms around her.

She backed away from him in alarm. "What is wrong, Spock?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I have just come back from the hospital. I was visiting Ensign Chekhov." He watched her reaction to his words.

Nyota's face looked anxious as she took this information in. She walked over to his desk and started sorting the graded papers.

"I can handle the papers, Lieutenant. Please sit down. We need to discuss this incident with the Ensign." Spock commanded.

Spock sat behind his desk. Uhura took the student chair sitting opposite the Commander . She was mortified. They were no longer lovers in a serious relationship. They were not professor and graduate

assistant. Spock had now assumed the role of her superior officer. She sensed that the end of their relationship was near. Well she would show him. She refused to cry. She looked defiantly at him. He stared at her with his fingers steepled in front of his face. His black eyes looked venomous.

"Are you aware that Ensign Chekhov is in the hospital because of a suicide attempt,Lieutenant? "

Spock began.

"No, Spock." she replied in a calm voice. "What does that have to do with me?"

"According to the Ensign, he approached you because he wanted your assistance in talking to me. He was afraid that I blamed him for my mother's death and wanted my forgiveness. He thought that as one of my close friends you might be willing to help him. . Then out of your misguided jealousy you thought he was trying to seduce me. After he grabbed your hands to beg you to help him you then threatened to charge him with sexual harassment and you also told him that I would probably be court martialing him because he dared to approach you in such a manner. Have I left anything out Lieutenant? Is there anything you would like to add?" Spock's tone became frigid with every word he uttered. Uhura shrank back in the chair.

She took a deep breath, calmed her raging feelings and answered. "He tried to give me a velvet rose to soften me up." Even to her own ears the comment seemed utterly ridiculous. "Other than that what he said was true." There was no point in lying to Spock.

"The Ensign is a very fragile teenage boy. He was very depressed and torn with guilt about my mother's death. He came to you to ask for help and you had to threaten him with a court martial. I am not surprised that it drove him over the edge. You are responsible for causing his suicide attempt, Nyota. You used your position and your relationship with me to commit this act. I cannot even look at you anymore, Nyota. Your jealousy has poisoned our relationship. I did not think you could be this cruel." Spock sighed as tears welled in his eyes.

Uhura got up from the chair and came around to face him. She reached out her hands to touch his shoulders but Spock pushed her away. Then he got up and faced her.

"Leave me Nyota." he said in a raspy voice. He fought for control. "Our relationship is over. Your duties as my assistant are no longer needed."

"Spock, I love you," Nyota cried. "Don't end our relationship because of Ensign Chekov. What is he to you anyway?"

"You do not understand. Nurse Chapel and I found him after he made the suicide attempt. If we had come an hour later he would have died. I cannot continue seeing you Nyota. You are too unstable. You have to get rid of your poisonous jealousy. You will destroy anyone you love. You have almost destroyed me. Please leave because I will not be responsible for what I will do next. I do not want to have another injured officer on my conscience."

"All right Spock. I will go," Uhura whimpered.

"One more thing Nyota. This incident will not go unpunished. You will be charged with conduct unbecoming an officer." Spock stated. "You must leave now."

With a sob Nyota ran out of the office and shut the door behind her. She ran across the campus until she reached the botanical gardens. She tripped over a rock and her face hit the dirt. She lay there on the ground and sobbed because her heart ached. Her whole career was over and she had lost Spock. She had caused a young teenage boy to commit suicide.

Dr. McCoy found her there. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to his quarters. He placed her on the couch and held her close.

"Nyota, what is wrong?" Dr. McCoy asked. Between sobs she told him about the incident with Spock and her coming trial.

"You should be so lucky that that green-blooded popsicle let you go. You were too intelligent for him anyway.," the doctor stated.

Nyota laughed. "But I am still worried about the trial." she told McCoy.

"Maybe if you are willing to seek counseling we can minimize the effects of the trial. I will say what a good officer you are. I will also talk about Chekhov's depression. I think I can help you out. Starfleet will not want to lose you. You are the best communications officer in the fleet. And you are not an evil person. Just misguided. Please let your kindly doctor help you. Let me also be your friend."

Nyota hugged McCoy and he hugged her back. She felt she could face the trial because he was such a good friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nyota's Trial

"Lieutenant Uhura report to the auditorium immediately, " boomed the PA system. Uhura walked from Advanced Romulan class to the the auditorium. She was told to take a seat in front a a large table.

Uhura faced a panel of five judges. Admiral Pike was there. Captain James Kirk was there, Admiral Barnett was presiding over the trial. The Dean of Xenolinguistics, an Andorian Officer named Colonel

Schran was also present. Finally Doctor Thoren, the head of Starfleet Medical was also present.

Admiral Barnett spoke first.

"Lieutenant Uhura under Starfleet Regulation Two Ten, you have been accused of contact unbecoming to an officer. You have been engaged in petty arguments with your fellow officers. You have slapped a nurse and you have been accused of causing a young Ensign to commit suicide. Do you have anything to say in your own behalf?"

"Yes," Uhura replied," Let the records show that I did not compromise my duty to my ship and that I have an impeccable academic marks in my classes. I believe that two incidents should not ruin my career."

"Nevertheless, " Colonel Schran replied "we will hear from witnesses about these serious charges."

Nurse Chapel was called first. She related the incident in the cafeteria where she had been slapped. She also told about finding Pavel Chekhov on the floor of his room with the bottle of vodka and sleeping pills. She talked about his conversation with Spock. Spock also was called to testify. He admitted that he and Uhura had been involved in a serious relationship for the past year but had kept it discreet. He also added that her jealousy and unstable emotions caused the incident. He did add however that she was probably the best communications officer in the fleet. Her academic advisor showed copies of her transcripts and produced the award The Star fleet team had one at the Xenolinguistics compeitition in Oxford. The Chorale Director told of her talent and participation.

A videotape of Pavel Chekhov was shown. The young Ensign told about the incident in the cafeteria and the threats of court martial. He also gave a statement that the incident had helped caused the despair that had resulted in the attempted suicide. Dr. McCoy also testified. He talked about Chekhov's depression and Uhura'a emotional state.

Admiral Barnett finally called upon Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Dr. McCoy to evaluate an approriate consequence for this incident. Captain Kirk went first. He told the judges that he felt a week in the brig plus some community service would be sufficient. The communications officer was an asset to the ship and was too valuable to lose.

Spock suggested a more severe penalty. " Since the Lieutenant inadvertantly caused someone to take their own life. I think a month in the brig would be good. She should also have some counseling as well as 200 hours of community service helping suicidal patients. This will help her sympathesize with officers who have severe emotional issues. Finally I think she should be transferred to a remote Starfleet outpost possibly near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Out there maintaining interpersonal relationships would not be such an important part of the job."

Dr. McCoy was quite tart in his testimony. "Now just a damn minute, Commander Spock. Lieutenant Uhura is an asset to the Enterprise. These incidents with the crew have not interfered in any way with her professional duties. I think banishing her to a remote outpost would be a mistake. I think 2 weeks in the Brig plus counseling and community service would be a suitable penalty. The Counseling and Community Service would help Uhura improve her interpersonal relations with the crew. Because this is her first offense I think the time in the Brig should be suspended. I am also willing to take charge of her rehabilitation."

Admiral Barnett adjourned the court so the judges could render a decision. They met for an hour.

When the judges returned, Admiral Barnett asked Lieutenant Uhura to stand. He rendered their decision.

"Lieutenant Uhura, It has been decided that you are guilty of conduct unbecoming to an officer. You will be sentenced to counseling for a period of one year and you will do 200 hours of community service assiting mentally ill patients. You will be returned to the Enterprise. You will be placed under the charge of Doctor McCoy who will send reports of your progress to Starfleet Command. Should you refuse to undergo treatment you will be suspended from duty and sentended to one year of prison at a Starfleet Penal colony. Upon leaving this courtroom you will be placed under the care of Dr. McCoy and Starfleet Medical as an outpatient to begin your sentence. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes sir," Uhura said solemnly.

"Then, you are dismissed."

Uhura hugged McCoy. Spock watched them with sadness. He had ended another relationship. He felt someone staring at him and looked into the soft blue eyes of Christine Chapel. He stared at her back He felt a connection with her. Was it possible to begin again?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Apologies and a New Vulcan

Uhura began her community service. She was required to do peer counseling. She received training from a psychologist who was a Vulcan human hybrid. T'Resa Franco had been raised on earth. Her parents were both science professors at the University of New Mexico in Santa Fe. T'Resa and her two brothers had spent most of their childhood on earth and their vacations on Vulcan. Although they were familiar with Vulcan disciplines they acted more human. T'Resa had auburn hair and green eyes unlike Spock. In fact she was Spock's first cousin. Her mother T'Linn was Sarek's younger sister. Like her ambassador brother, T'Linn had fallen in love with a human and married him. She had decided to live on Earth because she did not want her children to experience the prejudice and discrimination that would exist for them on Vulcan. T'Resa had decided she wanted adventure and that she enjoyed helping people so she obtained her doctorate in psychology while attending Starfleet Academy. She had finished her residency at Starfleet Hospital and would be assigned to the Enterprise as the ship's counselor. Part of her job was to treat the crew of the new Starship. Dr. McCoy had put her in charge of Uhura's rehabilitation.

Uhura and the budding psychologist had hit if off immediately. T'Resa could see why Spock had fallen in love with Uhura. She was strong, capable, and intelligent. Her only flaw was that she tended to try to hang on too tightly any male she went out with. T'Resa was trying to get her to see that the loss of her father was not her fault and that at some point she could settle down without worrying about being jealous or possesive of any boyfriend she encountered. She also made Uhura see that she was not ready for a serious relationship and she should just take things slowly. Uhura concentrated on her studies and her community service. She was trying to learn Klingon on her own. It was almost refreshing not to have to worry about maintaining a serious relationship. She did not really date anyone seriously but did have lunch with Dr. McCoy. In fact her and the doctor were just friends. She enjoyed his company. Her only social activity were her performances at the Chorale. She was surprised that she did not miss Spock that much but her growing relationship with the doctor provided the balm for her sore heart to heal after the devastating breakup.

These days she felt that she needed to heal. Part of the healing would be to mend her relationships with other people especially her shipmates. She would start with those she had hurt the most. She bought a card for Chekhov and wrote a note to apologize. She went over to the psychiatric ward of Starfleet Hospital to visit him.

Chekhov met her in the hospital gardens. He was accompanied by a nurse. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. His brown curly hair was combed and his blue eyes looked almost normal. He was still sad but the haunted look was gone.

"Lowtenant Uhura," he greeted her amiably. "Why are you here?"

"Ensign, I came to apologize," Uhura said quietly. "My conduct to you was inexcusable. I believe that

I have expressed it better in writing." She handed him the card.

Chekhov opened the card and read it. "This is the nicest thing I haf ewer received. " he replied.

"How are you feeling Ensign?" Uhura asked.

"I am getting better. I have caught up on my makeup work and I weel graduate. I do not feel bad about Commander Spock's mutter any more. Commander Spock has wisited me. He iz a gutt man. He made me see that I deed not cause his mutter's death. He ees my friend."

"I am glad to her that Ensign, " Uhura commented. At the mention of Spock, tears welled in her eyes.

She straightened herself up "Maybe at some point we can be friends too Ensign. I hope at least we can be bridge officers together. I look forward to your return to the Enterprise."

Chekhov stood up and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I tink Dr. McCoy iz good for you, Miss Uhura, " he commented. Uhura agreed. Then she saluted the Ensign and left.

Uhura sought out Nurse Chapel later that day. She encountered the medical officer after she finished her shift. Nurse Chapel was on her way to the student union to study for finals. "I need to speak with you nurse, "she said crisply.

"I have nothing to say to you Lieutenant! Now if you will excuse me I am meeting my study group for finals!" Christine replied.

"Nurse Chapel, hear me out! I am your superior officer! That is an order!" Uhura commanded.

Christine stood her ground. She put her books down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "All right I am listening Lieutenant! What do you have to say?"

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you! I should have believed it when you said that Spock and you were just colleagues and friends. I have made a lot of mistakes! I want us to have a good relationship when we are back on the Enterprise."

"Okay," the nurse replied. " It will take me a while to forgive you but I accept your apology. You do not have to worry about our relations on the ship. I can separate emotion from duty and I always act professional. Is that all?"

"No, Nurse," Uhura commented. "I hope that one day we might be friends. Dr. McCoy and Spock speak highly of you. Spock and I have broken up. Please be a good friend to him. He needs someone right now. And I have also apologized to Chekhov. He seems to be doing better. Try to look after him too."

"It may take awhile but maybe we can be friends at some point. I have always looked after Chekhov. He is like my younger brother. And don't worry about Spock. He is one of my dearest friends and I only wish happiness for him. He really deserves it Uhura. He is one of the most compassionate and honest men that I know. You were lucky to have had him when you did."

"I realize that now, nurse. But I do not think we were meant to be together. He wants a family and I want my career. Well, that is all. You are dismissed." Uhura saluted Christine and left.

Uhura felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She had apologized to the two people that she had hurt the most. There was one more person she had to speak to and that was her former boyfriend and Commanding Officer. What could she say to him? Would he forgive her? She wanted to kiss him and melt in his arms but she remembered how he wanted to exile her to the Romulan Neutral Zone during the trial. It was Dr. McCoy who had saved her. Maybe she should get Dr. McCoy or Captain Kirk to accompany her to apologize. No, she would have to do it herself. But it would have to wait until tomorrow. She had done enough apologizing for one day.

Uhura waited until the next evening to apologize to Spock. She finally got up enough courage to walk to his quarters. He usually meditated in the evening and did not want to be disturbed. He would probably throw her out. She had not seen him since the day of the trial.

She pressed the chime on his door. "Come," he said wearily.

When Nyota walked in Spock was sitting on the couch meditating. He was wearing a dark Vulcan robe. Two candles were set on the coffee table. Spock's eyes were closed when she came in. She stood for a moment and stared at him. When he opened his dark eyes, they widened in surprise then they darkened with anger.

"Nyota, why do you find it necessary to disturb my meditations?" he asked in an irritated tone. "I am not ready to face you yet."

Uhura ignored the anger in his baritone voice and took a deep breath. "I came to apologize for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me to be jealous. I should have trusted you, Spock. Please forgive me.

I don't want to be your enemy anymore."

"I accept your apology, Nyota but we cannot go back the way we were. Our relationship is finished."

"Why does it have to be that way, Spock? I still love you. I have learned my lessons. You can be friends with whoever you want." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Nyota, we both need to start seeing other people. You are not mature enough for a long term relationship. You expect me to be things I am not. You do not want children. I want a woman who wants a family as much as a career. I also want someone who loves me for myself and who does not want to change me. Both you and T'Pring wanted me to be someone else. T'Pring wanted me to be Vulcan and you want me to be more human. I need someone who appreciates me for what I am. I am truly sorry."

"You are right, Spock. Can we still be friends then?"

"We will always be friends, Nyota. I will never forget how you helped me through the first few days when I lost my planet and my mother. You helped me through that awful time and you made me strong. But that time is over and we must move on. I hope you find the happiness you deserve." Spock got up off of the couch and walked over to Uhura. He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her forehead. Then they embraced and she left his quarters.

Uhura knew a chapter in her life was over but she did not feel sad. She felt relieved that Spock was out of her life. It was 0300 hours. McCoy would be drinking beer at the Outlander. She would go join him Wouldn't he be surprised ? A beer and a sandwich would be good after all of those apologies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Christine's Revelations

Finals were finished and all Christine had to do was finish her hours at the hospital. She had already taken her R.N. Exam and had passed. She would also be graduating with a bachelor's in nursing. It would be her second bachelor's. She already had one in biology and she had a master's in biochemistry. Now that graduation exercisies were in only two weeks, activities at the Academy were winding down. The Chess Club had disbanded yesterday. It would resume once she was back aboard the Enterprise. Christine really did not have a date to spend her time with. Dr. McCoy did not ask her out to lunch or for a drink anymore. He was spending most of his time with Lieutenant Uhura. It was even clear that the two were falling in love.

She had gone to dinner last night with them but she felt like an intruder. It was plain to see that both were changing and were deeply involved with each other. Uhura felt comfortable around the doctor. He decided not to rush her. He already had one daughter so he was not in a hurry to have a family and he wanted to advance in Starfleet Medical. Uhura wanted her own ship. Both had urged her to go to Medical School or at least get a master's in Nursing. She was happy to see that her mentor had a new love. She was even beginning to be friends with Uhura. But she could not count on them to assauge her loneliness. It seemed like everyone had a someone. Uhura had the Doctor, Gaila had Captain Kirk, Chekhov had Sulu. She did visit Chekhov. He was progressing rapidly and was even friends with Spock. He had spoken of the many times Spock had come to visit him. She was sure that the Commander had aided in his recovery. She tried not to think about Spock. She would advance her career. She was taking an online Nursing Class to get her Master's in Nursing. It would keep her busy. She could even do it aboard ship. It would give her something to do during her lonely nights.

Christine had not seen the Vulcan Commander since her last Chess Club Meeting. She often wondered if he was lonely. She hated to admit it but she knew she was hopelessly in love with him. She did not care that he kept a mask over his emotions. She admired his stoicism. She loved his integrity and compassion. His intelligence awed her . Her love had grown since she had seen him help Chekhov. He was not as cold as everybody thought. The emotions were there if you knew where to look for them. And he was so indescribably handsome. Yet she was afraid to approach him. She felt he needed time to get over his breakup with Uhura. There was also the possibility that he might want to seek out a Vulcan wife. Now that he was the member of an endangered species he did have obligations to reproduce. She did not know how he felt about her anyway. She hoped she was at least a friend. But maybe she was not as close to him as Kirk or McCoy. Their friendship ran a little deeper. She also did not want to look foolish. McCoy constantly teased her about her attraction to the half-Vulcan. She did not want to be the butt of everyone's jokes on the ship. Well she would just have to wait until she was back on the Enterprise to see Spock. At least she could play chess with him.

Today she had to see another Vulcan. Dr. Franco wanted to give her a psychological evaluation to determine her fitness for duty aboard the Enterprise. Christine arrived at the psychologist's office.

After asking her routine questions, Dr. Franco decided to broach the subject of Christine's loneliness.

"Nurse, do you mind if I call you Christine?" T'Resa asked. "You can call me T'Resa."

"No, I do not, " Christine replied.

"Have you ever had any serious relationships? You get along with your colleagues but you do not seem to have a best friend or even a boyfriend." the doctor stated.

"I was involved with my biochemistry professor many year ago when I was working on my master's in biochemistry. I worked in his lab as his assistant. We had an affair.

I only saw him and I did not date anyone else. You might know of him. His name is Roger Korby." Christine paused.

"Please continue." the doctor prompted.

"We were going to get married after I graduated. But he stopped seeing me and started dating my best became engaged. He even had me transferred to work in another chemistry was two months before graduation. I also found out I was I told Dr. Korby, he was furious. He accused me of trying to ruin his life. He said he did not want a female to entrap him. We were walking downstairs from his offices when I told him. Anyway he shoved me down the stairs and I fell. I lost the baby. I did not charge him with anything. I graduated and left the university as soon as possible. I went to Europe then I joined Starfleet. "

"What made you join Starfleet and become a nurse?"

"What made you join Starfleet and become a nurse?"

"I got interested in medicine when I was in high school. I actually worked as a medical assistant then as a phlebomist. I took classes for both in high school. I put myself through college working both types of jobs. Both helped to pay for my biology bachelor's and my chemistry minor. My parents were both medical technicians so it runs in the family. My brother is a doctor. I joined Starfleet because I was interested in space medicine and in treating species from other planets."

"What about your family?"

"My parents are dead. They caught the Bolian flu during my last year of college and died. My brother is married and has a family and is too busy to see me. I have not had a serious relationship because it is difficult for me to trust anyone."

T'Resa almost shuddered but she held her Vulcan shields in place. No wonder this woman did not get involved with anyone.

"What about now?"

"I have made some friends. I like Gaila. I guess you can say she is a close friend. I eat lunch with two of the nurses on the Enterprise. I sometimes eat lunch with Doctor McCoy. He is sort of like an older brother. Chekhov is sort of like my younger brother. And I run the Chess Club with Commander Spock. I know him better than most but I do not know if I can call him a friend. I.. him a lot."

With this last statement Christine blushed. "I do try to keep busy, " she added. " I am taking an online class to get my Masters in Nursing. "

"You seem to be quite fond of Commander Spock. Have you told him?"

"No, I do not want him to feel uncomfortable. He had a difficult relationship with Uhura. He needs some time. I do not want him to give anything that he cannot give and I do not want to change him. He is great the way he is. I want him to trust me before I dare to approach him."

T'Resa was astonished at the depth of the nurse's feelings for her cousin. She sighed. Spock wanted to approach the nurse but his Vulcan logic and the disasterous relationship with Uhura were preventing him from initiating contact. She had to find a way to get them together. A scheme began to form in her mind.

"Do you have any plans for shore leave?" Dr. Franco asked.

"I plan to say here and take my online class then I will see my brother for three days. I was planning to go by myself to San Diego."

"Nurse, you need to have rest and relaxation. You do not seem to have a social life. You are shy and need to improve your social skills. You need to spend your leave time with friends."

"What do you suggest?"

"As you counselor, I need to help you in this endeavor. Why don't you come to Santa Barbara with my cousin and me? We have a vacation house on the out skirts of the city and it is quiet. You can go into town , do some shopping, and go to the beach. Not to mention there is a biochemistry conference about intergalactic species. My cousin could use an extra colleague to go. He has extra tickets."

"That sounds lovely but would your cousin mind?"

"My cousin would really enjoy having you, Christine. So are you willing to come?"

"Yes, I would be happy to come." Christine's tone sounded brighter.

"Good. I will be in touch with you then."

"You know Doctor, you are not like any Vulcan that I know."

"I am only half Vulcan and I was raised on Earth. I am as emotional as any human. I do not subscribe to their denial of emotion." They both laughed. Then they said their farewells and Christine left.

Well, Spock. T'Resa mused. You are going to have your woman whether you like it or not. I sure hope this works. I do not know if you two would have gotten together if I had not interfered. Well time will tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Yosemite

The scent of pine trees drifted through the night. Uhura sat on the porch swing of the cabin.

She was curled up next to McCoy. They did not kiss but simply held each other. Uhura felt that she never wanted to leave the spot. She knew she was falling in love with the acerbic doctor. She felt so comfortable with the doctor that she did not want to leave the spot.

The last three days of shore leave had been sheer heaven. They were staying at a hunting lodge at Yosemite. The lodge provided rustic cabins for its guests. McCoy and Uhura were sharing the cabin with Jim Kirk and Gaila. The two couples had hiked to El Capitan, had visited a waterfall, and had

gone swimming in a nearby lake. They had also ate dinner at a charming steakhouse. The steakhouse actually cut off a man's tie if a male customer dared to wear one. But they had the best steak in all of California. McCoy has lost his tie after Kirk had told him to wear one. Tomorrow they were going to go skinny dipping in a hot spring. Through it all Uhura found herself growing closer to the young doctor.

McCoy was so different from Spock. He joked with her and playfully spanked her. He enjoyed it when she joked with him. He would often grab her and kiss her when she least expected it. When they came to the cabin, he had picked her up and carried her over the threshold. He did not pressure her to have a family or criticize her for showing her emotions. She could get mad or cry in front of him when she felt like it. He was interesting to talk to. He was fascinated with alien life as she was. He also loved music. The two had often performed together in the Starfleet Chorale. They even talked of starting a

muscial group on the Enterprise. She did not feel insecure or jealous. She did not know what the future would hold but she knew she enjoyed the doctor's company. She had not thought about Spock once.

McCoy broke their comfortable silence on the porch by asking about Spock.

"Are you feeling better, Nyota? You are too pretty to be mooning over that green-blooded iceberg."

" I am doing okay, Leonard. I still love him but it doesn't hurt me any more. You have helped with that."

"He does not deserve one iota of your love. I still feel like smacking him when he was going to exile you to a remote outpost near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Just who does he think he is anyway?"

"My Commanding Officer with a strong sense of duty. I think he felt responsible for Chekhov's suicide attempt and covered that by being overly harsh with me. I am grateful to you for defending me Leonard. I might have been demoted or even discharged if it had not been for you."

"Heck, I am happy to oblige little lady. Just doing my job as your friendly doctor."

"Is that the only reason Leonard? I though we were friends or maybe even something more."

"Nyota, I have loved you for a long time but you were involved with Spock. I want to have a relationship with you but it must take time. After all we both have broken up with our lovers. You also must get over your jealousy. I want you to trust me enough that you do not have to keep me on a short leash. Can you understand , Nyota?"

"Yes, Leonard. I have been through so much I want to make sure that this is right. I want to take this slowy too."

"In the meantime Nyota I think we can enjoy each other. Why don't we go into the cabin and get physical? I want to give you some Southern Comfort."

Nyota laughed and kissed him. McCoy scooped her up in his arms and took her into the cabin for a wild night of passion. They rode the galaxy on rockets. Nyota had never felt like this was Spock. McCoy was delighted with the way they fit so nicely together. Both agreed that this would be the best shore leave of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Shore Leave in Santa Barbara

T"Resa and Christine arrived at the small stone house in the early afternoon. It was on the outskirts of a suburb in Santa Barbara. It was not too far from the wineries in the area and from the main road. It was set back from the road by grove of oak trees. A short walk would lead them to a small shopping area about a mile away. The house had four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen. It was huge and comfortable. T'Resa explained that it was a vacation home that her mother's family had owned for generations.

"When Mother visited Earth her family would always come here for vacations. When she married my father, the house was given to them as a wedding present. Now it is mine. I have a cleaning service maintain it. I just let them know when I am coming. Christine, would you like something to eat?

There is a replicator but I can fix some real food. I always have the cleaning service get groceries when I am planning to stay here."

"Yes," Christine replied. "Listen I will help you fix lunch. I enjoy cooking. It is almost a hobby. I can even cook some Vulcan dishes. I know how to make plomeek soup."

"That's great! But we will make something simple for now. How about bagels with melted cheddar cheese and salsa? We will have it with a spinach salad, portobello mushrooms, and sundried tomatoes.

You can make the salad and help me grill the tomatoes." The two women started making the meal.

"What about your cousin?" Christine asked after she finished grilling the sundried tomatoes.

"He should be arriving any minute." T'Resa replied. "He is always very punctual."

Christine was a little apprenhensive about meeting another single male but T'Resa assured her that the cousin was nice. Besides it would help her get her mind off Spock. And it would be nice to go to the biochemistry conference. McCoy had told her to bring back any information relelvant to health.

Just then the door opened and Spock walked in. T'Resa left the kitchen "Spock," T'Resa cried. "It is so good to see you!."She ran to Spock and was enveloped in his arms.

Spock drew back and looked at his cousin still holding her "You are looking well my cousin," the Vulcan replied. "I look forward to our vacation and to our time together on the Enterprise."

Christine almost dropped the spatula she was holding. T'Resa's cousin was Spock. How would he feel about her being here? She had wanted to get away from everything that had to do with Starfleet but she also relished the chance to spend some time with the Vulcan Commander. She had missed him. Both desires clashed within her. Well, she had to go see him even though she was apprenhensive about it. She might as well get it over with. She put down the spatula and turned off the stove. She walked into the living room to greet Spock.

"Hello, Commander Spock, " she said evenly. She hoped her voice concealed her delight at seeing him.

He was breathtaking. He had on blue jeans and a green shirt. The jeans hugged his long legs.

Spock whirled around to face her. So this was the friend and colleague that would be going to the biochemistry conference with him. His dark eyes widened is surprise and a small smile playfully turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Miss Chapel," Spock acknowledged unable to keep the happiness from showing in his voice," It is an honor to to have you here. I look forward to going to the biochemistry conference with you. We will have much to discuss. However since we are not on duty you may address me as Spock."

"As long as you call me Christine." Spock acknowledged this comment with a nod.

"Of course," He replied.

Spock then turned to T'Resa. "I did not know you and Miss Chapel were friends. You should have told me. You would not have needed my permission to bring her along."

T'Resa laughed. "Well since we all enjoy each other's company let's eat and start our shore leave"

She led the way into the dining area. Spock and Christine followed. They seemed to have eyes only for each other. This is going to work, T'Resa mused.

The first day of Shore leave was spent at the beach. Spock and Christine gamboled and frolicked in the waves. They were both good swimmers even though Spock had not learned to swim until he was a student at Starfleet Academy. Christine had learned the skill when she was a child. Christine pushed Spock under the water. He retaliated by picking her up and throwing her in. Then they stood together in the waves in each other's arms. Spock tilted his head and met his lips with hers. The kiss was light and sweet. After they parted, Christine stepped back. He was marvelos and he was hers at least for this day. They did not say anything. Spock took her hand and they walked out of the water. They joined T'Resa on the sand for a picnic lunch. The three officers talked about their plans for the rest of the week. Spock and Christine planned to attend the biochemistry conference the next day. T'Resa was meeting a friend for lunch and a visit.

The biochemistry conference was exciting. Spock and Christine wore their Starfleet dress uniforms.

Most of the lectures were based on xenobiology and intergalactic chemistry. They both attended the seminar on quatrotritacale the interspecies grain developed by the Federation for cultivation on famished worlds. Knowing about this grain would certainly be useful. Christine attended a pharmacology lecture on new vaccines for the Bolian flu and Andorian shingles. Spock attended a lecture on the latest biofuels for Starships. Finally the two met to attend a seminar on Romulan and Rigellian reproduction and cloning. Spock was looking forward to this seminar. He would learn something that might be helpful for increasing the Vulcan species on the new colony. He was also familiar with the lecturer's work. He wanted Christine to attend with him. She was reluctant to do so. Spock persuaded her that this seminar would certainly be beneficial to Starfleet Medicine. Christine did not tell Spock the main reason for her apprehension. The lecturer was none other than her former fiancee, Dr. Roger Korby.

When the lecture ended, Spock insisted on speaking to Dr. Korby. Christine reluctantly accompanied him. Spock could not understand her discomfort. Certainly the subject matter of the lecture seemed interesting enough and the Doctor was an expert.

"Doctor Korby," Spock greeted the famous scientist. " your findings are interesting. I am sure that they will be helpful to the New Vulcan colony. I am Commander Spock of Starfleet."

Dr. Korby was a distinguished man with salt and pepper hair and piercing gray eyes. He smiled at the Vulcan Commander. "I plan to visit the new colony soon. In fact T'Pau one of your elders contacted

me. I would certainly like to help in the rebuilding of Vulcan. Their logic makes your people an intelligent and noble race."

Spock introduced Christine. "This is my colleague, Ensign Chapel. She is a nurse and she has an excellent background in biochemistry."

Dr. Korby's face twisted into a frown when he gazed at Christine. "Hello, Christine," he said. "You are looking remarkably well. Being in a military organization certainly agrees with you does it not? Christine and I know each other Commander. She was one of my best students and she worked for me as a lab assistant." His tone sounded flat and there was an unmistakable trace of annoyance in it.

"It is nice to meet you again, Dr. Korby," Christine replied in an icy tone. "You look as distinguished as ever. Yes, I like being in Starfleet. I can study science on other worlds. There is more opportunity for new discoveries. And I like being in the medical profession. It runs in the family. Speaking of family, how is your wife? I have not heard from Marlena since I joined Starfleet not that I would expect to after your quick marriage."

"Marlena is doing great. She just got her doctorate in biochemistry. She is going to be working with me at UCLA. We are heading the xenobiology research department. Right now she is with our children. We have a son four years old and a daughter, two. " He pulled out the pictures of his children.

"They are very handsome, indeed" Spock remarked.

"They look wonderful," Christine stated wistfully.

"Christine," Dr. Korby suggested "Maybe we could all meet for lunch after the conference. I am sure you and Marlena have a lot to catch up on and I can give Commander Spock some information that might help his planet."

"That would be a most pleasing proposition Dr. Korby. I will give you the information of where we can be contacted." Spock agreed.

"I am sure we are all going to be quite busy, Commander," Christine stated. "We are only on a short leave."

"Nonsense, Ensign Chapel," Spock countered. "I can always make time to discuss science with a distinguished colleague. Do not hesitate to contact us, doctor. We will be available after the conference.

Until then Ensign Chapel and I will take our leave of you. Goodbye Doctor Korby."

"Goodbye, Commander Spock and Ensign Chapel. I look forward to our next meeting."

Spock took Christine by the arm and guided her to a small booth in the hotel restaurant. After ordering

vegetarian cuisine, he began to talk to her.

"Ensign Chapel," Spock stated, " why are you against having lunch with Dr. Korby? He is a distinguished scientist and his research could help the Vulcan colony. I detected some unpleasant emotions emanating from you regarding him. You were one of his best students. Why would you feel this way about one of your professors? I am only asking as a friend. I do not like to see you unhappy."

His tone softened.

Christine was not going to be easy but the tone in his voice moved her. She at least wanted to be his friend.

"I was going to marry him, Commander.," she replied. "Then he fell in love with my best friend, Marlena. He broke up with me and they got married. I joined Starfleet after I got my master's in biochemistry."She left out the information about the miscarriage.

"And how do you feel about him now, Ensign?" Spock boldly asked.

Christine looked across the table at the soft black eyes and answered, "Let me just say that having met some wonderful friends in Starfleet, I have not thought about him for months. These friends have made me forget him. Seeing him just now just brought back a bunch of bad memories."

"You do not have to go to lunch with him Ensign, " Spock said.

"No, I will go. I should face him and Marlena after all these years."

Spock and Christine finished their lunch. They were both silent throughout the rest of the meal.

Spock and Christine attended the conference until it ended. They managed to get some valuable research to take back to Starfleet and the crew of the Enterprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Stranded

For the next two days Spock, Christine, and T'Resa enjoyed their leave. They went to the beach again and saw some of the museums around Santa Barbara. They also went to a winery. Montgomery Scott accompanied them. The ship's engineer was attracted to T'Resa. Christine and T'Resa went shopping. Then one night Spock, Christine, T'Resa, and Scotty went to an art festival. They looked at paintings and sculptures. Then there was a concert. Christine sat next to Spock and listened to the music. He put an arm around her shoulders. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. A thrill went down her spine.

"You are aestetically pleasing Christine," Spock remarked, "And you are quite intelligent. I have enjoyed your company these past few days. I hope we can be friends for a long time."

"I hope so too, Spock and I have enjoyed spending time with you as well," Christine replied hiding the disappointment at his words. Vulcans are not romantic so what did you expect you lovesick idiot? At least it was a start.

Roger Korby contacted Spock and Christine the next day. The doctor and his wife met Christine and Spock at the Olive Garden restaurant. They had left their children at home. Christine did not enjoy the meal at all. Spock talked to Roger about cloning and reproduction in Vulcanoid species. Marlena pretty much talked about her work and her children. She did not ask Christine about her life at all. She even remarked about Christine's single status. "Aren't you even pretty enough to attract a human?" Marlena remarked. "Are you so desperate you have to date an alien and one who looks like the devil at that?"

Christine simply told her that Spock was just a friend and colleague. But Marlena rolled her eyes andsnickered. Christine wondered what she had seen in Marlena as a friend. The woman had always put her down and criticized her. Christine was finally relieved when the lunch was over. She wanted to go back to the house with Spock. Maybe they could spend some time alone.

Roger insisted on taking a walk through the downtown area. The two couples went to the city hall and climbed to the top of the tower. They watched the view of the city. Christine thought if she had been alone with Spock she would have enjoyed it. When they climbed down from the tower the two couples went to a small park. Marlena insisted on taking a walk by herself. Roger told Spock that he wanted to speak to Christine alone.

Christine looked apprehensively at Spock as Roger grabbed her arm and forced her to accompany him. They went to a grove of small trees. Roger faced Christine and gripped her shoulders. Spock followed at a discreet distance and positioned himself behind one of the trees. He began to pick up their conversation.

"Christine, I have been charged with sexual harassment by two female students. I may lose my professorship. The Board at the university may ask you to testify about our past relationship. You have to explain to them that we were engaged. Or you could refuse to testify. That would even be better."Dr. Korby finished his story with a sigh.

"How stupid do you think I am Roger? If they come to me I will speak the truth!" Christine yelled back.

"Christine, how can you do this to me? We once loved each other. How can you ruin my life? How can you ruin Marlena's life? I thought we were all friends." Roger started to shake her.

"Roger, do you remember the day you threw me down those stairs and killed our unborn child? You did not want to be my friend then. You wanted nothing to do with me . I was an inconvenience to you.

Roger, my love for you died on that day and I cannot even stand the sight of you. Now let me go!" She pushed Korby away from her and walked back to the main part of the park. Spock met her there.

"Christine, are you all right? I heard the conversation. Vulcan hearing is very acute as you are aware."

Spock wanted to tear Korby apart.

"I'm okay and I'm sorry you had to hear , please take me home now. I have had enough of the Korbys." Christine pleaded. Spock took her arm and they walked back to where their groundcar was parked.

Marlena and Roger watched them go.

"So you could not convince her, Roger?"

"I guess I will just have to put a little physical pressure on her to see things my way. I may just threaten to kill that boyfriend of hers." Roger kissed Marlena. When Spock and Christine drove to the stone house they did not notice that another ground car was following them.

The next morning Christine dressed for a morning hike. She had on a khaki pants, a blouse, a knaki jacket and hiking boots. She needed sometime to sort her feelings out about the incident with Roger. She put a canvas fedora on her head. Then she grabbed a purse and a bottle of water. Someone knocked at the door. It was Roger. "You are coming with me." he growled as she answered the door. He grabbed her arm and jabbed a phaser in her back. "If you resist I will poison your Vulcan boyfriend. You forget that I know about toxins for Vulcanoid species." He led her to his groundcar. Then they drove off. Spock heard the car drive away. He went to the porch and saw Christine leaving with Roger. Why would she be leaving with him? They were back together would Christine want to go back to a man who had abused her. Spock felt anger tighten within his chest. Another female he could not trust. Would he ever trust any of them? They were so illogical.

Roger took her to a winery. "Christine," he purred as touched her face after they were seated,"Please change your mind. I am sure we can still be friends."

"I cannot stand the sight of you Roger" she cried. She pushed away from just enough to knock the phaser out of his hand. She grabbed it and ran for the door of the winery. She stumbed outside. Roger caught up to her. She blasted Roger with the phaser. She had put it on stun. Roger fell but got up again. His hands clamped on her arms. He knocked the phaser out of her hand and punched her in the face. She felt a throbbing pain in her temple and everything went black. When she regained consciousness she was lying beside the road in the middle of nowhere. Her purse lie there beside her. Her canteen was gone and when she checked her purse her money was gone. She staggered to her feet.

The sun beat down on Christine's back as she walked along the road. .. A bruise formed on her temple from the blow she had received from Roger. She was 15 miles away from Spock in the middle of nowhere. The sun was unbearabley hot. She felt her face getting red and burning. If she did not get into some shade soon she would die of sunstroke. She would have to keep walking.

During the late afternoon Christine reached the stone house. With her last ounce of strength she stumbled onto the porch. Spock heard her coming. He opened the door and saw her. "Christine," he said. Her face was an angry red and there was a purple bruise on her temple. She collapsed into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Declaration of Love

Spock carried Christine into the house and laid her on the couch. He cradled her head and managed to get her to drink half a glass of water. Then he gently removed her clothes down to her undershirt and panties. He wiped her face and neck with a wet towel. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his concerned black ones. Christine felt she was going to die. She had to tell Spock the truth.

"Spock, Roger forced me to go with him." She started to speak in a raspy voice. "He tried to get me to change my mind about testifying against him in a sexual harassment hearing. When I refused he dumped me in the middle of nowhere without my water or any money. I walked here to get to you. All I could think about was seeing you again."

"Christine, you do not have to talk now. You need to rest," Spock said gently.

"I didn't want to go. He told me he was going to poison you.. that he had toxins that would kill Vulcans.

I couldn't let him do that Spock. I did not want anything to happen to you. I love you Spock. You are honest and you are kind. You don't owe me anything Spock. I just want to be your friend. I love you just the way you are." Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Spock wiped her tears away and then he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, t'hyla," he said. Hefelt ashamed for not trusting her.

Christine was only half conscious when Spock carried her to the bathroom. She was dimly aware of lukewarm water and cold bodywash pouring over her body form a hand held shower. She leaned against the cool tiles of the bathtub. Strong hands helped her to step out. A thick fluffy towel was wrapped around her. She managed to get into a thin nightgown with the same strong hands steadying her. Finally she got into bed. A wet sheet was put over her. Her head ached. Was she still alive? Maybe she was only dreaming. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

T'Resa had gone to the beach with Scotty so she did not find out about Christine's abduction until that evening. Spock had reported the incident to the authorities but they would have to talk to Christine when she woke up.

Christine woke the next morning. She had a slight headache. She was back in her own bedroom. She looked around and saw Spock sitting on the chair staring at her. His fingers were steepled.

"You should be in Sickbay not me," she said.

Spock ignored the comment. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel very tired but a much cooler. How did I get here? I don't remember much."she replied.

"You were suffering from heatstroke. Your body temperature was very hot. I stripped your clothes off of you. I put you in the bathtub and cooled you with lukewarm water. I helped you get into a nightgown then I put you to bed. I also put a wet sheet over you to cool you down further."

You followed the standard treatment, Spock. You knew what to do."

" Of course," Spock agreed." Now I will get you something to eat. You are lacking nutrients and you need them in order to get well. I will bring you some plomeek soup. T'Resa made it early this morning. After that we have much to discuss."

Christine managed to sit up. Spock brought her a tray with the plomeek soup. She the soup heartily. It tasted good. "This is quite good. Thank you Spock." Spock removed the tray and left the room.

Christine managed to sit up. Spock brought her a tray with the plomeek soup. She the soup heartily. It tasted good. "This is quite good. Thank you Spock." Spock removed the tray and left the room.

Christine started thinking about the events from the day before. She suddenly remembered telling Spock about what happened with Roger and the unexpected declaration of love. God, what he must think of her? She was moving too fast. Would he even want to look at her after today? He probably felt very uncomfortable around her.

Spock came back into the room. He pulled up a chair close to her bed. His eyes looked very serious. Christine tried to turn away. She was afraid to look at him. She did not want to see the rejection in his eyes.

"Christine look at me," Spock commanded. She did not have a choice. She turned over to face him.

"First Christine I reported what happened between you and Dr. Korby to the authorities. Before we leave here you must tell them what happened."

"Of course. I think I can talk to them tomorrow." She felt almost relieved that Spock was not going to mention her stupid declaration of love. He was probably too embarassed to.

"In fact," she continued. " I feel like I should rest now so I can talk to them."

"Christine, I am not finished. At times you can be most infuriating," Spock remarked sharply." I would like to talk to you about what you said to me yesterday. This takes our relationship in a new direction."

"You mean when I told you that I loved you Spock? I thought I was going to die so I told you that. I should not have. I did not mean to embarrass you. I am truly sorry," Christine apologized.

"You do not have to apologize. Did you mean it Christine? About loving me?"

"Spock, you don't even have to ask that. Of course I meant it. I really love you."

"Vulcans always say that they cherish their mates, Christine. I cherish you and I love you too."

Spock sat next to Christine on the bed. He pulled her into his arms then kissed her. The kiss was long and tender.

When they finished Spock spoke again. "You are the most honest and trustworthy woman I have ever met. I would like to bond with you eventually. Do you want a family?"

"Yes, Spock, I do, but I would like to serve on the Enterprise and go to Medical School. If a family happens to come along of course I will want it. Remember I almost had a child."

"If that happens, I would never you treat like Roger did Christine." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her hair.

Both Spock and Christine agreed that they would take the relationship slowly. Both had been through so much in their relatioships with others that they wanted this to be right. But somehow it just seemed right. Spock thought logically that Christine fit him in every way. Christine for her part had felt more of a connection to Spock then she had with Roger. After all they had started out as friends.

The rest of the shore leave passed quickly. Spock and Christine visited the eagles at Cachuma Lake and spent a few more times at the beach. T'Resa watched the growing relationship between them. They seemed to fit together just right. In the meantime T'Resa was enjoying her growing relationship with Scotty. They were sorry to see the two weeks end and to go back to the Academy.

Christine spoke to the authorities but because they could not find the phaser they did not arrest Roger. In fact Roger had disappeared. He had resigned his post at the university. Rumour had it that he had joined an off planetary company that was an expert in cloning. His wife and children had disappeared also. Christine was relieved that she did not have to see him any more. She spent the rest of her leave visiting her brother but she could hardly wait to get back to Spock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Back on the Enterprise

The Enterprise was fit and ready for her next mission. She left her docking station moving at warp speed. All of her crew had rested from their shore leave and were ready for their next adventure.

Chekhov sat at the tactical station. He was clear of eye and full or purpose. His depression was gone.

Uhura sat at her communications console. She was busy inspecting her station to see if all on line transmissions were working properly. When she finished she contacted Dr. McCoy and agreed to meet him for dinner that night and an evening on the holodeck. She grinned to herself just thinking about it.

Spock nodded to everyone before assuming his post at the science station. He was thinking about how he was going to counter the brilliant chess move made by the Enterprise's intelligent Head Nurse and he was also illogically remembering how the same head Nurse looked in a bathing suit.

Christine and Dr. McCoy were getting Sickbay ready. Both were basking in the happiness of their new loves.

In her office T'Resa Franco was telling herself how lucky she was to be aboard this ship. Counseling humanoids and alien species in space would prove to be wonderfully illogical and challenging.

FIN

Hope you enjoyed the story. Yes I made Uhura and Chekhov a little OOC. I will be writing another Bones/Uhura and Spock/Chapel romance. I will stick to canon next time. I think Zoe Saldana and Karl Urban would make a great couple. I would love to see Bones and Uhura pair up in the sequel to Star Trek XI.


End file.
